


Dumbstruck, Lovestruck

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Law Firm of Handsome Nerds [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Best Friends, Boyfriends to Husbands courtesy of Darth Vader, Drunken Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Law Firm AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Teasing, what happens in vegas, will be filmed by Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Once upon a time Victor, Yuuri, and Phichit along with Seung Gil attended a conference in Las Vegas.It goes... exactly as everyone expected.A thank you one-shot in theLaw Firm of Katsuki, Nikiforov & Chulanontuniverse.





	Dumbstruck, Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little one-shot to say a HUGE THANK YOU to every single reader who supported me through the writing and posting of Law Firm. I love the hell out of every one of you and I hope this one-shot makes you smile! 
> 
> In honor of the completion of this fic, I will be taking prompt requests in this universe over the weekend, so please feel free to reach out on Tumblr or Twitter!   
> [NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)
> 
>  
> 
> Much love to you all!!! <3 <3 <3

Sticky.

Hot.

And… definitely disoriented.

With his brain nothing more than a muddled mess of pain and confusion, Yuuri cracked open one eye trying to decipher all of the too-loud stimuli of the world.

The long limbs of his boyfriend, naked and wrapped around Yuuri in a vice-like grip answered the overwhelming feeling of being cooked. Easing from under Victor’s grasp, Yuuri winced at the evidence over his stomach and chest which resolved the question of why he was sticky. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Yuuri ran a hand through his hair and stared in horror at the number of empty champagne bottles laying haphazardly over the nightstand and scattered across the floor. That answered all of his remaining questions about his not-fit-for-the-world state of being.

Groaning at all the decisions of past Yuuri, he pushed from the bed, determined to fight through the impending nausea to make his way to the bathroom and hopefully locate a more hydrating liquid than champagne. Stumbling over his own bare feet, Yuuri tried to avoid thinking about why Victor’s thong was dangling from the corner of the stock art on the hotel wall and refused to even consciously acknowledge the fact that his pants were hanging from their captive position between their locked hotel room door and the metal doorframe.

Unwilling to let the memories of the night before become any clearer, Yuuri slapped a hand to the bathroom counter reaching out for the faucet of the sink while taking in the disheveled state of his appearance. Bite marks, bruises, and suspicious stains of what looked like lipstick covered the majority of Yuuri’s torso and he determinedly did not examine his body below the line of his navel.

Reaching under the running faucet, Yuuri cupped his hand in the cold water and slapped his palm to his face. The chill was enough to open his eyes completely, his jaw falling open when he spied the unfamiliar sparkle around his ring finger.

“Victor…” Yuuri called, stepping back from the mirror and turning on his heel, a clumsy maneuver that caused him to slam into the bathroom door. Grabbing the doorknob for leverage, Yuuri launched himself back toward the bed and crawled over Victor’s sleep-limp body. Scrambling nervous hands under the covers, Yuuri yanked Victor’s hand free from the sheets, his eyes going wide at the sight of Victor’s own gold ring.

“Who turned the world on?” Victor grumbled, arm snaking around Yuuri’s waist and dragging Yuuri back onto the bed. His head hurt in ways he didn’t even want to think about, but the feeling of Yuuri’s naked skin brushing against his own made Victor feel marginally better. Nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s neck, Victor growled when he felt Yuuri shaking his shoulders.

Panic was rising steadily in Yuuri’s throat, making it nearly impossible for him to say any of the words that could shock Victor awake. Wriggling desperately, Yuuri groaned when Victor only snuggled closer, his patience snapping when Victor began to slowly grind his hips into Yuuri’s thigh. Throwing himself into a sitting position, Yuuri allowed himself only the briefest chuckle when Victor’s body came with him, refusing to separate for any reason.

The small hint of humor immediately evaporated when Yuuri caught another glance of his hand. “Victor, Victor, holy shit, Victor wake up. What the hell did we do?”

Rolling onto his back, Victor finally lazily opened his eyes, taking in the lines of purplish marks on Yuuri’s skin and the sated soreness ingrained deep inside of Victor’s own body. “If I was a betting man… I would say… we did each other.” Leaning back on the pillows with a sleepy smirk, Victor felt confusion creep over him as Yuuri stared at him blankly. “Wha-” Victor started, the teasing question dying on his lips as Yuuri raised his hand to display the ring adorning his ring finger. Hesitantly, Victor raised his own hand, eyes flicking rapidly between his own gold band and the matching one shining on Yuuri’s finger. “Did we…?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Screeching, Yuuri leapt from the bed, snagging the empty bottles of champagne from the floor and tossing them on the bed. “How the fuck much did we drink? Do you remember…. Like anything??”

Victor’s eyes went wide as he pushed himself up on the bed. His head spun violently as he tried to flip through all the disjointed memories from the night before. “Oh my god…” he whispered, tossing the covers off his legs.

Victor fumbled toward the living room of their suite, discovering his pants hanging from the branch of a decorative tree. Snatching them into his hands, Victor flipped all of his pockets inside out, watching with disbelief as a folded paper fluttered to the ground. Scooping it up, he unfolded it with shaking fingers. Heat flushed over his entire body as he stared down at their copy of their marriage certificate.

“Darth Vader,” Yuuri muttered from his place in the doorway, eyes wider than Victor’s as he held up two matching commemorative lightsabers. “Mr. and Mr.” with yesterday’s date were printed on the barrels of each of them. Leaning his weight on the cold of the wall, Yuuri dropped his discovered evidence, hand slapping his forehead repeatedly in an effort to remember anything.

Holding out the marriage certificate, Victor felt sickness welling up in his gut. Shoving the paper in Yuuri’s hands, he threw himself in the direction of the bathroom, groaning when his knees hit the floor in front of the toilet.

A gentle hand smoothed over his back as Victor retched, Yuuri’s soft whispers reassuring him as he puked out all of his regret. Slumping onto the floor, Victor tried to smile when Yuuri held out his toothbrush. “You’re such a good husband,” Victor teased, suddenly remembering those same words being uttered in a very different tone… inside of the hotel’s elevator no less.

Flushing, Yuuri let himself join Victor in his fetal position ball on the bathroom floor. Heat flared low in his belly, mind recalling the way Victor had pressed him into the corner of the elevator and said those same words while shamelessly fondling Yuuri through his open fly. “We should probably pay off the security guys to destroy the elevator tapes,” Yuuri suggested, twisting to press his head onto the cool tiles of the floor. “My parents are going to kill us.”

“Oh God,” Victor whined, lobbing his toothbrush toward the sink and not bothering to see if he managed to land it squarely. “We can’t go home. We’ll just live in Vegas forever. You’re pretty good on a pole, I’m sure your ass can support us.” Victor didn’t even have the energy to fight back when Yuuri swung out to smack the back of his thigh.

“Maybe they don’t have to know…” Thoughts beginning to race, Yuuri curled tighter around his stomach having no interest in following Victor’s footsteps in his worshipping of the porcelain gods. “I mean… it’s not like we would have called them, right?” Hope didn’t actually exist in Yuuri’s mind, but he said the words anyway because there was literally nothing left to lose.

A loud banging on their hotel room door made them both groan. Phichit’s voice yelling “get up you crazy married bastards!” only made their groans grow in volume.

Resolve setting in, Victor pushed from the floor and dragged Yuuri up with him. Settling his hands on Yuuri’s hips, Victor waited until Yuuri finally opened his eyes. Although his body felt like he had spent the night in a rock tumbler, Victor’s mind was suddenly euphoric.

“You married me,” Victor smiled, reality finally sinking in and the happiness in his heart immediately eclipsing the illness in his stomach. He lifted Yuuri’s hand to kiss the gold ring wrapped perfectly around Yuuri’s finger. Pulling back, Victor studied the band, his confusion returning full force.

On Yuuri’s hand was the ring Victor had been carrying around for nearly a year, always chickening out whenever he had planned to ask Yuuri to marry him. Curious, Victor turned his own hand over and studied the band he found there.

“I… what… the fuck…” Yuuri exhaled, grabbing Victor’s hands with both of his. In the bright light of the bathroom, the engagement ring Yuuri had bought Victor during their first week of dating was unmistakable. How it had made it onto Victor’s finger after almost a year of Yuuri failing to put it there, was beyond Yuuri’s comprehension. Examining the confusion Yuuri discovered in Victor’s eyes, he jumped when Phichit’s pounding on their door rang through the shocked quiet of their hotel suite.

Phichit would have answers, Victor reasoned. Even if Phichit had drank himself into a mildly amnesic state like Victor and Yuuri had, Phichit would have managed to document the more significant parts of the evening. Presenting this thought out loud, Victor pulled Yuuri from the bathroom, retrieving their unused sleep pants from their suitcase and hopping into them as he made his way to the door. Throwing it open, Victor blinked at the bright smiles on Phichit’s and Seung Gil’s faces.

“Please tell me you remember nothing,” Seung Gil deadpanned, remaining in the doorway as Phichit pushed passed Victor to get inside. “If you dumbasses don’t remember your own extremely cheesy Vegas elopement, Phichit has dish duty for the next year.”

“RIP Phichit’s soft hands,” Yuuri commented, tying the string of his sweatpants with more aggression than needed.

Throwing his arm around Yuuri’s bare shoulders, Phichit grinned like a kid with a million dollars set loose in a candy store. “Thank God I taped it ALL!” he declared, shoving Yuuri forward.

Falling into Victor’s arms, Yuuri let the sound of Phichit’s excited babble fall away. A smile, goofy and slightly lopsided, spread over Yuuri’s face as he looked into the eyes of his husband. “We’re married,” he whispered, his voice reverent as he reached up to gently tug at the strands of Victor’s bed head. “Married,” he said again, as if saying the word repeatedly would guarantee its truth.

“My Yuuri,” Victor sighed, pulling Yuuri closer to his chest. “My husband.” A thrill shivered through Victor’s heart and he couldn’t help the little squeak of happiness that escaped him.

“Enjoy it now, because I’m pretty sure the Katsukis are going to be waiting at the airport with pitchforks.” Lowering himself onto the couch, Seung Gil picked up Yuuri’s discarded underwear and shot them toward the newlyweds like a slingshot. “Now, are we watching Phichit’s wedding video or not? I didn’t stay up all night listening to him cackling in evil happiness just for it to go to waste.”

Staring into Victor’s watery eyes, Yuuri squeezed his husband harder. “I bet Mom will be okay if we tell her we’ll do it all again back home.” He was almost one hundred percent certain that his family was only going to be jokingly mad about this situation, but he remained thankful that they had three days left in Vegas to avoid the issue. Lifting his hand, Yuuri used his thumb to swipe away the tear that had spilled onto Victor’s cheek. “Are you ok?” he asked, suddenly feeling terrified that maybe Victor would want to take it all back. Yuuri didn’t even know exactly what happened, but regardless of the circumstances, Yuuri didn’t want to reverse whatever they had done.

Wrapping his hand over Yuuri’s, Victor tilted his head to press a kiss to Yuuri’s palm. “More than okay,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss Yuuri properly. “Although… maybe it is time to take Mari’s suggestions about being drunk together a little more seriously…” The completion of Victor’s thought was interrupted by loud shouts coming from the television.

In slow motion, they both turned toward the TV. On the screen, two barely dressed figures were standing on the edge of the city’s most iconic fountain. In matching levels of enthusiasm, the Victor and Yuuri on the screen started to scream about their love for one another.

“Seung Gil paid off the security guards so they wouldn’t toss you to the cops,” Phichit declared, seemingly proud of his own husband’s thoughtfulness. Nodding toward the screen, Phichit beckoned them toward the couch. “Come _onnnn_ , it’s about to get really good!”

Watching the scene unfold, Victor couldn’t peel his eyes from the television. Although it felt more like an out of body experience than watching a memory of their night, Victor’s smile was growing in brightness with every shouted declaration.

It was Yuuri who dropped to one knee first, opening a ring box and babbling incoherently until Victor started to cry and fell to his own knee. Highlighted by the light of the fountain and cheered on by the drag queens observing the scene, both Yuuri and Victor began to shout “he said yes!” neither of them containing their tears as they tumbled back to the ground.

“At what point…” Yuuri started, walking around the side of the couch and dropping into a chair. Happily, he accepted Victor onto his lap. Restarting his thought, Yuuri let his head drop back. “At what point do we just… I don’t know… accept the fact that we are absolute disaster people?” Laughter erupted in the room, making both Victor and Yuuri wince.

“Married disaster people,” Victor corrected, curling further into Yuuri’s warmth. “Now we get to be partners in disaster for the rest of our lives.”

Laughing at Yuuri’s eye roll, Victor leaned down to kiss his new husband as the sounds of celebration echoed from Phichit’s video, fading into the unmistakable sounds of the Star Wars theme song.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the rest of the Law Firm series or any of my other completed AUs! 
> 
> [Law Firm of Katsuki, Nikiforov & Chulanont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084109/chapters/24724854) Law Firm AU – complete  
> [Be my chef, Yuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102205/chapters/22504352) Restaurant AU – complete  
> [Duetto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273291) \- High School Band vs. Chorus AU – complete  
> [Katsuki’s Pet Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403003/chapters/25540758) \- Pet Store AU – complete  
> [When Bloggers Fall in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284383/chapters/38083160) \- Bloggers AU - complete  
> [Prize Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161275/chapters/32640531) MMA AU - complete  
> [Love and Puns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921047) Chemistry Partner AU – complete  
> [Stick with Me series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085361) College Jock Yuuri and Genius Victor AU - complete  
> [Crash Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527876/chapters/28528088) Alternate Meeting (still ice skaters) AU - complete  
> [Finding Our Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437370) Soulmate AU – complete   
> [Come Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295020) Living Statue/Journalists AU - complete


End file.
